


the human body is a hot mess of chemicals and imperfections

by orphan_account



Category: Sirens (UK)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Kissing, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 16:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three times the kiss was awkward and one time it wasn't.





	the human body is a hot mess of chemicals and imperfections

One.) Rachid dares them to do it. The ambulance is full of uncomfortable tension and self-defensive sniping, because they both want something and won’t even admit it to themselves, much less to each other, much less just fucking give into it already. So there it is: a stupid, oxymoronic dare that the only way to prove that they don’t want to get it on is to kiss, because if they did they wouldn’t, right? Point to Rachid, who is right, but also: fuck Rachid, who is both right and annoying enough that they finally do it just to get him to shut the fuck up. It’s an angry, awkward, horrible peck of tight lips and glaring, open eyes, while Rachid cackles and faux-gags in the back of the ambulance like a schoolboy.

Two.) Ashley has had a shit day. A properly shit day. It’s built and built and all of his inner reflections and cool stoicism have boiled over. He’s turning the air at the bar blue, gesturing with his bottle and furrowing his brow, looking indignant and delicious in that stupid white tee of his, and Stuart, who is a little bit drunk but not really drunk enough for it, abruptly kisses him mid-rant. Ash flinches away, pushing at his shoulder and sloshing beer on Stu’s jeans with a startled “the fuck, mate?” and Stu makes some stupid quip about how it shuts people up in movies and Ashley tells him to fuck off, but laughs, even if it’s an uncomfortable sort of laugh. They pretend it didn’t happen. Thank fuck.

Three.) It’s the morning after their first night together, and Ashley kisses him good morning, because he feels he ought to, because it’s kind of the natural thing to do. Except what comes natural regarding strange men in clubs does not apply to your best mate, who looks sleepy and startled, and you’re both left feeling like self-conscious teens in the bright light of morning. Stuart’s morning wood is pressed against his hip and he’s dead certain he’s sporting a fucking hickey for Christ’s sake, but somehow a kiss is too fucking intimate and they don’t have the horny rush of last night’s giving-in to disguise what’s really happening here. “I should go,” Stu says, apologetically, and Ash agrees, and they both file this away as a one-time-only mistake.

Four.) They just want to sleep, but the human body is a hot mess of chemicals and imperfections, so instead they’re sitting on Stuart’s couch sometime between their last shift and dawn, bone-deep exhausted and unable to do anything about it. Queen is thumping away on the stereo system, and they’re both slouched low, heads tipped back. Stu has been quietly mumbling along with Freddie, and Ash has been craving a cigarette in a low-key way that isn’t strong enough to make the effort. A perfect high note is too much for a sleepy mumble, and Stuart gives up, turning to blink slowly at Ash, who blinks slowly in return.

“Shit,” Stu breathes.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know,” Ash agrees, and they both know exactly what to.

“I hate this.”

“Join the fucking club, mate.”

They sigh, a simultaneous noise of exhaustion and need.

“Just... say yes,” Stu requests, full of Stu bluntness.

“Fuck yes,” Ash agrees, and Stuart kisses him deeply, languidly, for a thousand years.

“Shit,” Ash grins, proper pleased.

“Shit,” Stuart breathes, worry lines appearing.

Ash kisses him to shut him up, because that’s what people in the movies do, and because he wants to, and because Stuart wants him to. No one laughs, and no one shoves, and no one runs away. They wake some hours later, tangled up on the couch together, Stuart’s hands warm under Ashley’s stupid white tee and Ashley’s stubble scratching his throat, and they kiss some more, though it’s past dawn and the room is full of morning light. It’s sleepy and it’s intimate and it’s anything but awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2018 @ LJ's comment_fic [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/394195.html?thread=66205907#t66205907) for the prompt _three times the kiss was awkward and one time it wasn't_.


End file.
